Look
by qwerlws
Summary: Mencintaimu dalam diam adalah pilihanku. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berharap berada dalam duniamu hingga ketidaksengajaan itu membawa takdir ku dan takdirmu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan.Its about Hunhan& a little Chanbaek Inside. GS
1. chapter 1 : Me

**Look**

 **Chapter 1: Me**

"Lu! Lu! Tunggu sebentar kenapa sih?" Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Luhan yang terlgesa-gesa. Well, dia memang sedang 'berjalan cepat'. "Yang mau ketemu Chanyeol tuh siapa sih? Aku atau kamu? Kok malah kamu yang excited." Baekhyun berujar masam setelah berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Luhan.

Sementara, yang sedari tadi diburu rentetan pertanyaan hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman disebelahnya ini. Tangannya terulur untuk membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger manis di kedua maniknya. "Penampilanmulah yang menjadi permasalahannya, Baek." Luhan menatap Baekhyun serius. Keduanya berhenti dengan serempak, saling memandang. Yang satu menatap tidak mengerti, yang satu menatap pura-pura lugu.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala "Kau ini mau kuliah atau pergi ke party sih?" Luhan menelisik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas kebawah. Baekhyun pun ikut menilai penampilannya sendiri. tidak ada yang aneh, pikirnya. "Kau memakai rok pendek yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman untukmu, memakai high heels saat kau tahu jarak antar gedung fakultas terlampau jauh." Luhan menarik nafas " Kamu yang emang udah lama kalau jalan, jadi makin lama kan?". "Sini, duduk sebentar disini." Luhan menggiring Baekhyun menuju kursi panjang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kemudian Luhan terlihat setengah berjongkok untuk membuka high heels Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabat manisnya ini.

"Lihat? Kakimu lecet kan?" Luhan mengeluarkan plester anti luka dari 'kantong ajaib' seperti yang selalu disebut Baekhyun. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah ransel kecil yang memang muat banyak benda.

"Lu, andai Chanyeol bisa seperti ini padaku." Baekhyun terdengar berdecak. "Hah, dia peduli padaku saja tidak, masih syukur dia mengenalku."

Luhan berpindah duduk disebelah Baekhyun, dan menatap sahabatnya itu dalam. "Itu sudah menjadi keinginanmu kan, Baek?" "Mencintai priamu dalam diam."

"Ya sih. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyesalinya sekarang." Gumamnya dengan suara yang makin lama memudar. Tetapi dapat dengan mudah terdengar oleh Luhan.

" Jika priamu tidak ingin dikejar, maka berhenti, Baek. Tidak akan bagus untukmu pada akhirnya. Sia-sia untukmu menghabiskan waktu berhargamu untuk mengejar sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin asing." Luhan menatap lurus kedepan. Baekhyun yang mendengarkan menampakkan wajah tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Jja, ayo kita ke stadium. Disana pasti sudah banyak orang." Baekhyun menarik Luhan yang tadi masih dalam mode bengongnya.

Terlihat beberapa pria sedang menyebar di penjuru lapangan mengikuti perintah pelatihnya. Mereka mulai melakukan passing satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang baru mendudukan diri bersama Luhan di bangku penonton, terlihat terpana dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.Lebih tepatnya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sementara Luhan, matanya menelisir sekeliling lapangan seperti mencari sesuatu-atau mungkin seseorang.

Netranya berpendar dan kemudian berhenti setelah menemukan orang itu. Berseragam basket tanpa lengan seperti yang teman setimnya kenakan. Terlihat serius melakukan passing dengan lawannya yang enntah siapa Luhan tidak perduli. Segaris senyum tersemat di wajahnya ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tak lama, Luhan mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari tasnya dan mulai dengan dunianya sendiri.

Setidaknya Luhan masih fokus dengan dunianya, sampai-sampai tak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah turun ke lapangan dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai latihan. "Ck, kau bilang hanya 1 jam."

Chanyeol menenggak air yang ia bawa dan kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Hehe, maaf Baek. Pelatihku memang tidak suka tepat waktu." Baekhyun mendengus sebagai respon. "Oiya, kau kesini sama siapa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk kursi di bangku sebrang. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan rusa berkacamata itu." "Oh ya," Baekhyun menyodorkan buku yang sedari tadi dia pegang. "Ini catatan kemarin. Makanya, Yeol. Kalau dikelas tuh nyatet, bukan tidur."

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas pada Baekhyun kemudian mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun yang tentu membuat empunya membeku ditempat. "Aigoo.. Kenapa semakin bertambah usiamu kau malah makin cerewet sih." "Anyway, thanks Baek."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena dia sudah terlanjur speechless akibat perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti itu padanya.

Oke, disisi lain, perempuan yang sedari tadi sibuk melukis pun berhasil menyelesaikan sketsanya. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum puas pada hasil karyanya. Tidak jelek, dia yang seperti ini memang terbaik. Menyadari Baekhyun yang tidak ada disampingnya, buru-buru ia memasukkan sketchbooknya kedalam tas dan bersiap-siap untuk bangkit jika saja netranya tidak menatap prianya yang terlihat mengobrol bersama perempuan, yang Luhan ketahui adalah kekasih prianya.

Mereka terlihat bahagia bersama batin Luhan. Bagaimana tidak, canda tawa selalu menghiasi obrolan mereka. Dengan usakan kepala yang si pria berikan kepada kekasihnya. Dan kekasihnya yang terlihat merona malu-malu atas perlakuan si pria, prianya. Si pria itu selalu memberikan perhatian lewat tatapannya, mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan kekasihnya dan menanggapi dengan senyum menenangkan.

Luhan, inilah konsekuensimu mencintai seorang pria dalam diam. Kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Menggapainya menjadi hal yang tabu untuk kau lakukan. Cukup saja kau yang mengaguminya, cukup kamu saja yang merasakan sakit saat melihat dia bahagia bersama orang lain. Nikmati saja cinta sebelah pihakmu, pada jangka waktu yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

"Lu,Luhan! Ayo pulang" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan Luhan yang masih asyik bengong. Luhan pun hanya melirik Baekhyun dengan sorotan mata lugunya. "Astaga, Xi Luhan!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Lihat ini jam berapa?" Baekhyun menyodorkan jam tangannya pada Luhan

Matanya seketika membola, mulutnya sedikit menganga lebar. "Oh holyshit!" Rutuknya dengan nada yang sedikit terlampau tinggi, mengingat itu masih dalam stadium, seketika membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Termasuk prianya yang memerhatikan Luhan berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan stadium.

Suasana kafe terlihat sangat ramai mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan maupun kegiatan belqajar pagi para mahasiswa dan siswa siswa sekolah menengah. Biasanya mereka disini untuk melepas penat, atau sekedar berkumpul bersama.

Begitu Luhan dan Baekhyun sampai ditempat, mereka langsung melesat menuju ruang ganti, mengganti baju mereka, dengan seragam kebesaran kafe ini. Setelahnya mereka langsung mengambil alih posisi pekerja yang sebelumnya, Luhan akan menjaga kasir, dan Baekhyun menjadi bartendernya.

Primrose's Sunflower, ya kafe tempat mereka bekerja itu selalu tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Tempat ini mempunyai luas 150m2 yang didesain se-catchy mungkin agar pengunjung dapat bersantai dari penatnya urusan mereka dan hiruk-pikuk Seoul di sore dan malam hari.

"Lu, coba kesini sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk meracik Vanilla Cream Cold Brew pesanan seseorang. Kebetulan Luhan juga sedang lengang, karena belum ada pengunjung yang memesan lagi. " Kenapa, Baek?"

"Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan cup Iced Coffe yang tadi dibuatnya kepada Luhan. "Da Hee sedang ke kamar mandi. Tolong antarkan ini di meja yang dekat dengan hiasan Primrose Lu."

"Okay" Luhan membawakan pesanan itu dan mengantarkan ke meja yang dimaksud Baekhyun. " Maaf Nona, Ini pesanan-" Ucapannya terpotong ketika melihat wanita yang duduk di meja itu. ini kan? "-nya." Kekasih prianya?. Wanita itu tersenyum manis " Terimakasih."

Luhan pun membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis jika dilihat. "Ya, silahkan dinikmati." Pantas saja prianya jatuh cinta pada wanita ini, dia terlihat sangat manis dan baik hati. Dia pun menundukkan kepala kembali ke meja kasir.

Shift malam mereka sebentar lagi berakhir. Baekhyun sedang merapikan 'meja kerjanya' sehabis perang selama 6 jam non-stop. Luhan sedang menghitung pendapatan hari ini, berniat menutup buku kas untuk hari ini jika tidak dikagetkan dengan bunyi bel pintu masuk dibarengi suara pintu yang dibuka dengan lebar, menampilkan pria yang setengah basah, sepertinya habis menerobos hujan pikir Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap pria itu tanpa bergeming, berlainan dengan jantungnya yang menghasilkan debaran kuat, membuat Luhan menjadi sesak sendiri, Itu prianya. Mata prianya menatap Luhan lamat-lamat sambil berjalan kearah Luhan. Menampilkan ekspresi yang sedikit, khawatir?. Khawatir padanya?

"Maaf, apa Anda melihat wanita tingginya kira-kira segini, dan…" Berkacalah Luhan, dia kenal denganmu saja enggak, khawatir? Itu akan terjadi jika Pluto kembali masuk dalam sistem tata surya.

"Y-ya?" Luhan tampak tidak fokus.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun yang menanggapi. "Sepertinya tadi dia sudah pulang, Tuan. Dia sudah disini sekitar.." Wajah Baekhyun terlihat menerawang "…2 jam?"

Kemudian raut wajah menyesal terlihat pada pria itu. tidak dihiraukannya rambutnya yang setengah basah dan kausnya yang sudah terlukis dengan butiran-butiran hujan. Sempat hening sebentar, pada akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk memesan sebuah coklat hangat karena merasa dirinya sudah cukup lelah hari ini. ia mengambil tempat duduk paling dekat dengan jendela. Sembari Baekhyun membuatkan pesanannya, Luhan tak dapat berhenti memerhatikan pria itu yang tampak kedinginan. Pikirannya tak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana cara agar pria itu tidak merasa kedinginan lagi.

Sebuah ide tercetak di kepala mungilnya, ia berlari ke belakang dan mengambil sebuah jaket coklat kebesaran yang sempat ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di kafe ini. dan kemudian ia berlari keluar dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek…" Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun yang sedang menuangkan coklat panas kedalam cangkir. "Hmm?"

"Ini." Luhan memberikan Baekhyun jaket yang ia pegang tadi. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kukira kita belum tutup kafe, Lu. Kenapa kau memberiku.. Jaket?" Sambil menerima jaketnya.

"Tidak.. Bukan untukmu, Baek." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tadi, prianya. "Itu, berikan pada pengunjung yang tadi kebasahan. Sekalian kau antarkan coklatnya." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tolong, ya.."

"Kenapa gak kamu aja Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tetap membawakan pesanan sekaligus jaket itu. "Kamu tuh gak pernah ilang ya baiknya sama orang. Huh…" Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah pria itu dalam diam. Sengaja ia tidak kembali ke meja kasir, karena jika ia kembali kesana, ia akan berhadapan dengan pria itu. yang otomatis, Luhan tidak akan kuat untuk menanggung debaran jantungnya yang suka berpacu lebih cepat jika berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan pria itu. Alhasil, ia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun, dan setelahnya, ia kembali ke belakang untuk membersihkan sampah plastic dan membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan sampah sebelum kegiatan hari ini berakhir.

"Ini, tuan. Pesanannya." Baekhyun meletakkan gelas itu dihadapan pria tadi.

"Terimakasih." Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran, sampai akhir nya Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memberikan 'jaket titipan' sahabatnya.

"Begini, Tuan. Sahabatku yang tadi di meja kasir, menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu, well,dia memang terlampau baik pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya, dan.. oh-" tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu saat berbicara dengan pria itu. wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar, tapi siapa dan dimana Baekhyun pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Dan..?" Pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang seperti berpikir keras.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa kau anggota tim basket SNU?" Baekhyun melupakan ocehan panjang lebarnya dan malah membuat pertanyaan baru. Pria itu terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. "Ah, benar kan! Kau ini temannya Chanyeol kan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias.

Si pria mengangguk lagi. "Ya, kau memang mengenal Chanyeol?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali dengan antusiasnya. "Ya, dia teman sekelasku."

"Ah-" Pria itu juga seperti teringat sesuatu. "Kamu yang tadi siang bersama Chanyeol ya di stadium?".

"Yap" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Pria itu tersenyum manis dan menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun "Sehun, Oh Sehun."

TBC

Wkwkwk, ini cerita apa setelah setahun hiatus. Huah.. maaf bagi readers yang nunggu kelanjutan Love Like This sama Shouldn't Have. Ku masih berpikir mau dibawa kemana ceritanya, (sampe lumutan setahun)

Well, selain lagi mikir juga, aku lagi disibukkin sama tugas akhir kuliah. Jadi belum ada waktu buat nerusinnya. Sambil iseng nungguin 2 ff yang sama gak jelasnya, aku kasih ini aja dulu ya. Well, kalau ada yang suka aku seneng, tapi kalau gaada ya gak apa-apa.

Best regards,

Qwerlws


	2. Chapter 2 : Our First Conversation

Look

Chapter 2: Our First Conversation

*I write this stori while listening to:

Call It What You Want – Taylor Swift

Over and Over Again – Shawn Mendes

Roller Coaster – Chungha

Walk on Memories - EXO

Tangannya sibuk menggoreskan tinta di sketchbook-nya, disamping meja, terdapat asap mengepul yang berasal dari secangkir _cappuccino_ favoritnya. Sesekali Luhan akan menyunggingkan seulas senyum terhadap karyanya, dan tak jarang matanya memandangi jendela yang dihiasi dengan butiran halus hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Apa prianya pulang dengan selamat?

"Hey!" Luhan memekik kecil akibat tepukan yang berasal dari bahu kanannya.

"Astaga, Baek. Kau mengagetkanku." Luhan melepas kacamata dan beralih duduk menuju kasur sembari membawa minumannya.

"Lagi kamu melamun terus sih." Baekhyun mendarat di meja rias kesayangannya untuk melakukan beberapa perawatan sebelum tidur.

Ya, Baekhyun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sewaktu itu, Baekhyun yang mulanya tinggal di asrama harus keluar, karena peraturan asrama yang menyatakan hanya boleh tinggal setahun disana. Luhan yang pada dasarnya memang sudah tinggal pada sebuah flat kecil akhirnya mengajak Baekhyun untuk menyewa flat baru yang agak besar untuk mereka berdua tempati.

Ruangan ini cukup luas untuk berada di rooftop pemiliknya. Ketika masuk, kau akan disuguhkan perpaduan _baby pink_ dan soft blue (warna Baekhyun dan Luhan) disetiap sudutnya. Mereka mendekorasi ruangan ini sendiri dengan menyisihkan sebagian _part-time_ mereka, dan tentu atas izin sang pemilik karena Luhan dan Baekhyun senang membantu anak pemilik flat itu untuk belajar.

Mereka memiliki mini kitchen yang tertata rapi dan meja makan di sudut kirinya dan disebelah kanan, kalian akan melihat ruang tamu minimalis tanpa TV, mereka hanya menata seadanya dan alhasil, terkadang ruangan itu dijadikan tempat belajar bagi keduanya. Di bagian tengah, terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ke kamar mereka. Hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang besar dan mereka membagi ranjang itu berdua. Kamar ini bernuansa baby pink. Luhan kalah dalam peperangan cat kamar melawan Baekhyun. Selain itu, terdapat meja rias dan lemari di pojok ruangan, dan meja khusus Luhan yang menghadap jendela kamarnya.

"Oh ya…" Baekhyun berbalik sembari mengoleskan krim malam pada wajahnya. "Tadi, aku sudah memberikan jaket itu. "

Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Aish, ituloh pengunjung terakhir di kafe kita."

Ah, Luhan mengerti, _prianya_.

"Lantas?" Luhan terlihat seperti tidak tertarik, berparalog dengan hatinya yang sudah merasa penasaran setengah mati akan cerita Baekhyun.

"Saat aku bilang bahwa jaket itu pemberian temanku dengan kadar empati yang tinggi…" Baekhyun melanjutkan "Aku merasa mengenal orang ini, dan ya, aku bertanya padanya apa dia berasal dari tim basket kampus kita."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk sebagai respon. Dan Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Dia menjawab YA! Astaga, ternyata benar dugaanku, tak disangka kan…"

Luhan menghela napas "Lalu inti dari cerita ini apa Baek?"

"Oke, oke sabar." Baekhyun berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya. "Dia itu Oh Sehun, teman setim Chanyeol."

"Terus?" Tanya Luhan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya tidak ada." Baekhyun mengedikan bahu dan merebahkan badannya. Luhan menghela nafas, Luhan pikir ada kejadian menarik lain. Kalau itu sih, Luhan sudah tahu dari awal. "Oh ya.." "Dia bilang terimakasih untukmu."

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah murung Luhan berubah menjadi sebuah senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tak masalah." _Ya, mungkin hanya sebatas ini_

"Dan aku juga memberitahu Sehun kalau kita sekampus dengannya." Tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan berubah, Bee jika kau memberitahunya?" Luhan beranjak untuk meletakkan cappuccino yang sudah habis ke dapur.

"Well. Siapa yang tau kita akan membutuhkan bantuannya suatu saat nanti." Gumam Baekhyun sebelum kantuk menerpanya.

"Oke, latihan hari ini selesai. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk turnamen pekan ini. Ingat! Jaga kesehatan!" Titah mutlak Pelatih Yoo pada anak didiknya.

"Ya, coach!" Seru mereka serempak. Pelatih Yoo mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan lapangan. Banyak dari para siswa mulai membereskan tasnya dan beranjak pulang. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan ransel kesayangannya jika saja seseorang tidak merangkul bahunya dari belakang.

"Oh lihat-lihat, siapa yang sedang merangkul ini?" Gerutu Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sehun.

" Kedai bibi, call?" ajaknya. "call" yang tentu tidak akan ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai ramyeon dan menyantapnya dengan lahap dalam diam. Jika orang lihat, mereka seperti tidak diberi makan selama seminggu menilik sudah mangkuk kedua yang mereka makan.

"Aigoo, aigoo. Makan pelan-pelan, Nak." Bibi Kim menyuguhkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Kami belum makan Bi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh. "Dari pagi" Timpal Sehun.

Bibi Kim hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum. "Ya, ya, habiskan makanan kalian. Bibi tinggal."

Mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makanannya dalam diam hingga satu dari mereka bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Semalam aku bertemu dengan teman wanitamu?" Sahut Sehun sambil meminum sekaleng bir.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung. "Itu loh, siapa ya? Hmm, Baek..hyun? Ah ya, Baekhyun"

Chanyeol yang sedang memakan suapan terakhirnya dibuat tersedak dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun. Dimana sehun kenal Baekhyun?

"Aiish, pelan-pelan bodoh!" Sehun menyodorkan segelas air putih dan langsung disambar oleh Chanyeol.

"Sebegitu terkejutnyakah seorang Park Chanyeol?" Tatapnya penuh selidik

"Ani." Chanyeol berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau bilang teman perempuanku, ku kira Hyein atau siapa, ternyata Baekhyun."

"Jadi dia bukan pacarmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kita hanya teman. Sebatas teman dan tidak lebih."

Sehun berdecak "Tidak usah ditekankan seperti itu juga aku sudah tahu Park." Sehun kembali meminum kaleng birnya.

"Memangnya kalian bertemu dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun pun tersenyum miring. "Di kafe tempatnya bekerja, saat aku ingin menemui Joohyun kemarin."

"Kau masih saja bertahan dengan wanita itu." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan sarkastik Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun terdiam dari kegiatannya. "Biar kutebak, dia tidak ada saat kau datang."

Keterdiaman Sehun membuat Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa jawabannya adalah Ya. "Sudah kuduga. Siapa lagi kali ini?"

" Kim Junmyeon, teman seangkatannya." Sahut Sehun dengan nada yang semakin melemah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Dari awal, hanya Sehun yang berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati wanita itu. Tetapi,tak sedikitpun wanita itu menganggap Sehun sebagai pria. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku, Sehun-ah, itulah yang selalu dikatakan Joohyun pada Sehun. Tetapi pria ini selalu menerima dengan lapang dada, tetap mencintai wanita itu dan menaruh perhatian yang lebih. Membuat Chanyeol kadang dengki sendiri, sudah jelas ditolak, buat apa bertahan, kan? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

Joohyun sendiri selalu melarikan diri dari kekasih-kekasihnya saat ada masalah ke Sehun. Sementara Sehun akan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut gadis itu. memberikan perhatian yang tidak didapatkan gadis itu dari kekasihnya. Dan ketika sudah berbaikan, Sehun akan dilupakan, dan.. ditinggalkan. _Well_ , terdengar kejam kan?

"Ah ya.." Sehun berusaha mengganti topik. "Aku penasaran dengan Luhan, teman Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menaikkan alis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kemarin, aku kehujanan sampai di kafe, Baekhyun memberikan jaket untukku. Katanya itu pemberian Luhan temannya,"

" _Well_ , dia memang punya kebaikan sejenis itu." Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Menyakiti semut saja dia bahkan tidak tega. Tapi dia merupakan pribadi yang sangat tertutup, terbukti dengan hanya Baekhyun, sahabat sekaligus teman satu-satunya Luhan dikampus."

Sehun mengangguk. Tapi kemudian matanya sedikit membola dan menatap Chanyeol. "Hey, aku tidak menanyakan tentang hal itu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kukira kau menaruh perhatian padanya. Tidak biasanya, kau menanyakan seorang wanita padaku selain Joohyun-mu." Ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Enyah kau Park!"

Siang ini Luhan berniat pergi ke perpustakaan sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai kelasnya. Seperti biasa, wanita itu hanya akan berjalan menunduk sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya. Entahlah, dia terlalu canggung untuk berjalan sendiri. dia merasa semua mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan aneh.

Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mengambil bangku baca paling pojok supaya tidak terlalu mencolok.

Luhan sangat suka berlama-lama disini. Tempat duduknya dekat dengan jendela dan jendelanya mengarah pada sebuah taman besar dimana tempat para mahasiswa kumpul untuk bersantai di bawah pohon, bersenda gurau atau melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Luhan lebih baik memperhatikan kegiatan itu dan menggambarnya daripada dia harus berada di taman itu dan mendapati banyak pasang mata menatapnya risih.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara berat itu, _tolong jangan bilang_ …

"Luhan-ssi?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Benar kan Luhan?"

"Y-yaa.." Jawabnya gugup dengan mata memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Ya, memang kursi di perpustakaan ini sudah penuh, dan hanya bangku di hadapannya lah yang kosong.

Sehun pun duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu yang dibacanya. Luhan yang terus menunduk merasakan degupan jantungnya yang menggila bisa sedekat ini dengan prianya. Alhasil, dia hanya menunduk untuk menutupi kegugupannya dan sesekali melirik Sehun dari ujung matanya. _Tuhan, jangan biarkan Sehun mendengar detak jantungku_

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan ini terlampau canggung bagi Luhan yang tidak biasa duduk dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi ini Oh Sehun? _Hell yeah_ sepertinya Luhan harus meninggalkan tempat ini jika tidak ingin mati mendadak karena serangan jantung yang bertubu-tubi sedari tadi.

Dan… Berakhir menjadi sebuah niat. Ya, niat yang tertunda, karena Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Em, terimakasih sudah memberiku jaket waktu itu." Lelaki itu beralih menatap Luhan yang masih betah menunduk.

"Y-ya?" Kepalanya Luhan angkat dengan ragu dan… BOOM bagaikan disambar listrik ribuan volt, Sehun sedang menatapnya! "O-oh, y-ya. Baekhyun sudah menyampaikannya padaku." Entah kenapa, suasana disekitar Luhan menjadi panas. Apa karena matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya? Dapat ia rasakan telinganya panas. Dia sudah yakin, bahwa telinganya sudah semakin merah karena malu.

Perlu diketahui, jika wanita lain akan bersemu pipinya ketika malu. Maka Luhan tidak. Telinganya akan menampilkan semburat merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

"Oh, begitu ya." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, aku lupa memberitahu namaku." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dengan bangga. "Sehun, Oh Sehun."

Dengan ragu, Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Xi-Luhan"

 _Semoga dia tidak melihat kemerahan-_

"Oke senang berkenalan denganmu- Hei.." Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan mata yang tertunduk itu. "Apa itu? Kau tidak menatap lawan bicaramu saat berbicara? Sangat tidak sopan." Sehun sebenarnya hanya pura-pura marah, hingga spontan Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang membuat Sehun sedikit bingung.

"Luhan, kenapa telingamu merah sekkali? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan telinganya.

 _-Oh tidak_

"A-ah, ini.. a-aku makan pedas tadi jadi telingaku merah dan belum hilang." Cicit Luhan dengan suara kecil.

" Oh begitu." Sehun tersenyum "Kamu lucu sekali, sih. Dengan telinga kemerahan itu." Tunjuk Sehun pada telinga Luhan.

"Y-ye?" Astaga, seseorang tolong selamatkan Luhan dari senyuman Oh Sehun!

Sehun tertawa dengan reaksi Luhan terhadap candaannya. Bibir wanita itu sedikit mengerucut imut yang tidak akan kentara oleh siapapun kecuali dilihat dari dekat. Diamati wajah itu lamat-lamat.

Matanya yang indah mengintip dibalik kacamata bundarnya, hidung bangir dan bibir yang Sehun yakin hanya mengenakan lipbalm dan wajahnya berias seadanya tanpa polesan makeup apapun. _Benar-benar natural_ pikir Sehun.

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat Luhan bangkit dari kursinya. Dia hendak pergi rupanya

"Em- aku pa-pamit."

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang menatap lawan bicara?" Tanya Sehun sambil bersedekap. Memasang ekspresi pura-pura sebal lagi.

Seketika Luhan langsung menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. "A-Aku harus pergi, ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Oke, senang berkenalan denganmu, Xi Luhan." Kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum sangat manis yang membuat jantung Luhan seperti lari marathon.

Buru-buru Luhan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan senyum simetris yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Gadis yang unik." Sehun pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

 _Message from Queen Bee_

Sebuah notif di ponselnya membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia pun membuka pesan tersebut dan setelahnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

 _Lu, aku masih ada kegiatan sehabis ini. kita bertemu di kafe saja ya? Ciao ciao Lulu_

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sebetulnya hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk berjalan dari kampus sampai ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Tetapi, karena ada penutupan jalan, akhirnya Luhan harus berjalan memutar dan itu lebih jauh. Ia harus melewati jalan besar untuk sampai kesana. Luhan sebenarnya tidak mengeluh, hanya saja rasanya dia hari ini terlalu lemas.

Jantungnya dipaksa berolahraga banyak hari ini, dan itu semua berkat seorang Oh Sehun. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya mengingat kejadian tadi di perpustakaan. Betapa memalukannya dirinya dengan telinga merah dan Sehun dapat melihatnya pula. Tapi mengingat cara Sehun tersenyum membuat Luhan merasakan debaran itu lagi.

Lampu menyebrang sudah hijau dan pejalan kaki mulai menyebrang, hilir mudik ditengah jalan. Hingga seseorang menyenggol bahu Luhan dan menyadarkan lamunan Luhan akan Sehun hari ini. Benar-benar gila. Dia bisa tidak fokus dijalan hanya karena Oh Sehun.

Pelan ia menyebrangi jalan hingga tak sengaja tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Luhan menghela nafas lelah dan berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatu hingga tidak sadar lampu menyebrang sudah berubah merah. Ketika ia bangkit, mobil yang sempat berhenti sudah melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat, dan memberi peringatan klakson pada Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang linglung di tengah jalan.

"Hey, Minggir!" Teriak seorang pengemudi.

Luhan terlihat memucat, kepalanya tiba-tiba dilanda pening yang luar biasa. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya dengan segera, tetapi serasa ada yang memakunya untuk tetap berada disana. Matanya bergerak tak tentu arah dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sana.

"Tidak. Tidak.." Dia gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu mulai merayap di otaknya.

 _Mama… Mama dimanaa??_ _Mama!!!!_

Dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearah Luhan. Kilauan lampu mobil itu semakin mengaburkan pandangan Luhan. Kepalanya semakin pening dan pandangannya semakin kabur. Hingga mobil itu berdecit dengan kencang, Luhan jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

 _Tuhan, jika kau ingin mencabut nyawaku sekarang, maka bawakanlah malaikat maut untuk menjemputku. Agar aku bisa cepat bertemu Mama._

TBC

Yang kepengen momen Chanbaeknya, later ya. Cerita ini masih panjang kok. Kalo aku enggak lupa sama alurnya dan dalam mood baik pengen nulis.

Anyway, thanks buat yang udah baca, follow, sama favorite cerita ini. dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Hehee

Best regrads,

Qwerlws


	3. Chapter 3 : Flashback

**Look**

 _"Mama.. Kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya gadis kecil dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu, membuat siapa saja pasti tak bisa menahan senyumnya._ _"Hmmm?" Sang mama menatap kembali putri kecilnya yang sedang asyik bermain rubric itu. "Kita akan menjenguk papa, Lu."_ _Kegiatan bermain Luhan kecil terhenti. Ia menatap mamanya dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, benarkah? Wah Lu senang sekali, yeay!" Mamanya hanya_ _memberikan senyum kecil sebagai jawaban._ _Mereka mendarat di Incheon satu jam yang lalu dan langsung mengambil perjalanan ke Busan dan memberi salam pada Tony Xi, ayah sekaligus suami di tempat peristirahatannya._ _"Lulu memangnya mau ngobrol apa sama papa?" Mamanya masih memperhatikan sembari sesekali mengelus surai panjang anaknya_ _Luhan kecil terlihat berpikir. " Banyak ma, Lulu mau cerita tentang teman-teman di Beijing. Terus, lulu mau kasih lihat gambar Lulu yang dapat nilai A kemarin. Sama mama yang tiap hari semakin cantik dan sayang sama lulu."_ _Mamanya tertawa mendengar penuturan anaknya. Tidak disangka, sudah 5 tahun anaknya tumbuh bersamanya seorang_ _diri, menjadi Ibu dan ayah diwaktu yang bersamaan tanpa Tony disampingnya._ _Suami nya meninggal tepat saat Qian mengandung Luhan 7 bulan._

 _Sudah tiap tahun menjadi rutinitasnya ke Seoul untuk menengok sang suami. Abunya memang sengaja diletakkan di Busan, dimana tempat kelahiran pria China itu._ _"Pak, tolong hati-hati ya. Ini hujan, jalanan licin" Ucap Qian pada sopir taksi dengan bahasa korea yang seadanya dan diangguki oleh sang supir._ _Kabut menutupi sebagian besar jalan yang mereka lewati. Hal ini sering terjadi jika akan memasuki musim dingin, hujan es terus menerus, jalanan berkabut. Butuh penglihatan yang ekstra agar selamat sampai ke tujuan._ _Luhan yang sudah lelah akibat penerbangan yang jauh tertidur pulas dipangkuan Qian. Setelah memastikan putrinya tidur, ia menyalakan ponselnya dan mencari sesuatu disana. Saking sibuknya, Qian tidak memperhatikan supir taksi yang berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi penuh akibat menahan kantuk._ _Qian baru menyadari ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya sedikit keluar dari jalur dan tak ayal membuatnya menegur si supir. Dan pada saat itu pula, dari arah berlawanan, terdapat sebuah truk yang melaju sangat kencang seperti tak memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya._ _Sang supir taksi yang baru sadar refleks menginjak rem dengan sangat kuat, tetapi truk itu tidak memperlihatkan niat untuk berhenti sehingga kecelakaan tidak bisa dihindari. Qian langsung memeluk erat putri kecilnya yang sedang terlelap. Hingga taksi itu terguling sejauh 50 meter dari tempatnya semula._ _Bau asap terbakar membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Disebelahnya, masih ada Qian yang mendekap putrinya erat. "Ma—uhukk.. Mama."_ _Mamanya yang semula terpejam jadi ikut membuka mata. Entah mengapa, Qian merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak_ _dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Hingga cairan bening itu keluar dari mata indah Qian karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan._

 _"Luhan sayang..." Panggilnya dengan nada lemah. Luhan menatap mamanya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah lesunya. "Lu-han bisa kan keluar dari jendela itu. " Tunjuk mama pada pintu mobil yang berada di belakang Luhan._

 _"Luhan takut.." Cicitnya seperti hendak menangis._ _"Tidak, Luhan anak mama yang paling berani. Ingat? Kita kan mau menjenguk papa. Sedikit lagi kita sampai. " Mamanya mengelus surai putrinya dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Bukannya Luhan mau cerita sama papa?" Luhan mengangguk._ _"Kalau begitu, Luhan keluar dari sini. Nanti mama menyusul di belakang Lulu. Oke?"_ _Luhan kecil mengangguk dan berusaha untuk berbalik dan perlahan keluar dari taksi yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu._ _"Mama, ayo keluar." Luhan mengulurkan tangan nya, tetapi mamanya tidak meberikan respon._

 _"Lu-, Lu-han sayang. Ma-maafkan mama." Kedua manik mata Qian perlahan kehilangan cahayanya._ _"Ma..! Mama!" teriakan pedih itu teredam oleh sebuah ledakkan besar yang menghancurkan taksi itu beserta penumpang di dalamnya._ _"MAMA!"_

Luhan terbangun dengan pusing hebat yang menyerang kepalanya. Bulir-bulir keringat menahan sakit tampak jelas menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Nona, apakah anda baik?" Mata Luhan bergulir ke arah sumber suara. Dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada orang tersebut. "Tadi saya yang menabrak Anda di jalan. Saya minta maaf."

Ah, Luhan baru ingat. Tadi seingatnya dia tertabrak mobil dan setelah itu gelap. Jadi, aku belum mati? Batinnya.

Keterdiaman Luhan membuat orang itu semakin dirundung rasa bersalah.

Memikirkan kemungkinan terbesar Luhan akan melaporkannya ke polisi saja sudah membuatnya takut. Tapi apa boleh buat, disini memang dia yang ugal-ugalan.

"Nona, maafkan atas keteledoran saya tadi. Saya akan menanggung biaya rumah sakitnya dan bila nona ingin-"

"Sudah, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ujar Luhan dengan senyuman tulus. "Lagipula, kau tidak sengaja kan melakukannya?"

"Eh?" Tanya orang itu bingung.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi. Dan ini salahku juga yang melamun di tengah jalan." Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan baru menyadari ia mendapat perban disana.

"Kepala anda tadi berdarah banyak sekali hingga harus mendapat beberapa jahitan. " Jelas orang tersebut. Luhan mengangguk paham. "Oiya Nona, kalau boleh tahu, nama nona siapa? Biar saya bisa menghubungi keluarga Nona."

Seketika Luhan terdiam. Baekhyun hanya satu-satunya yang Luhan punya. Jika lelaki ini menelfon Baekhyun, wanita itu pasti akan khawatir setengah mati.

Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan banyak orang lagi.

"Eum.. tidak usah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan. Lelaki itu terlihat ragu, karena melihat Luhan yang sedikit masih pucat dan kekurangan tenaga itu. "A-ah iya aku Luhan." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu.

Lelaki itu balas menjabat tangan Luhan. "Kris Wu." " Tapia pa Anda yakin, baik-baik saja? Anda mendapat banyak jahitan sekali tadi."

Luhan tersenyum lemah sebagai jawaban. " tidak. Oh ya, jika boleh tahu, jam berapa in?"

Kris melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. "5.30."

" Astaga!" Luhan spontan bangkit dan mendadak pusing langsung mendera seluruh kepalanya yang membuatnya hampir limbung jika tidak ada Kris yang sigap menahannya. "Memangnya Anda mau kemana?"

"aku harus bekerja." Jawabnya lemah. Kemudian ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kris pada kedua lengannya. "Saya sungguh baik-baik saja Kris-ssi. Saya permisi."

Kris terdiam sejenak. Perempuan ini nampak berusaha baik-baik saja meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Sesuatu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menahan wanita itu. "Simpan saja ucapan terimakasih Anda ketika saya sudah mengantar selamat sampai di tujuan."

Hari ini Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ketempatnya bekerja karena merasa tidak enak hati karena wanita itu sudah bersedia membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Well, setidaknya ia harus membalas kebaikan Baekhyun kan?

"Baek/Yeol.." mereka berdua menyahut pada waktu yang bersamaan. Keduanya nampak sedikit terkejut dan menatap satu sama lain dengan heran.

"Oke kau dulu…/bicaralah dulu-" Lagi, mereka kembali mengatakan sesuatu secara bersamaan sehingga membuat mereka terkikik sendiri akibat yang mereka lakukan.

" Oh astaga." Baekhyun yang menghentikan tawanya duluan. "kau bicaralah duluan Yeol."

" _lady's first_." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun.

" _okay, and this lady want you to speak first_ " Baekhyun menatap chanyeol penuh harap, dan Chanyeol pun menanggapinya dengan pasrah. Jika Baekhyun sudah menatapku seperti ini entahlah aku tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak batinnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajariku tadi. "

"aigoo.. seperti kau tidak pernah kubantu saja Yeol." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Okay. Bagaimana jika aku meminta imbalan sebagai balasannya?" Tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan alis.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tumben sekali batinnya "Apa?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana jika dengan memenangkan pertandingan akhir minggu ini?" tanya nya dengan wajah antusias. "Dan akan kuanggap lunas hutangmu."

Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia kira Baekhyun akan meminta hal lain seperti menonton, makan, atau berkencan? Hah apa? Berkencan? Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu, Park.

"Oh, hey, bukankah itu Luhan?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Luhan yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Lantas Baekhyun mengarah pada yang ditunjuk Chanyeol.

" Oh, iya. Tapi itu kepala Luhan kenapa di perban ya?" seketika raut cemas menghampiri Baekhyun. Apalagi melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit pucat itu tak ayal menambah kepanikan Baekhyun.

"Emm, Yeol. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai sini. Aku duluan ya! Aku harus melihat Luhan." Kemudian Baekhyun sedikit berlari dan setelah mengambil beberapa jarak dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali berbalik. "Jangan lupa imbalanku!" dengan begitu Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, dan _maaf_ Baek." Lirih Chanyeol pelan dan langsung berbalik.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil memaksa Luhan untuk pulang dan beristirahat setelah melalui beberapa perdebatan kecil yang akhirnya membuat Luhan mengalah. Dan sudah sangat dipastikan, siapapun yang berdebat dengan Baekhyun akan otomatis menyerah. Karena mulut wanita ini seperti berita berjalan yang tidak mengenal jeda dan selalu melontarkan segala sesuatunya secara frontal. Alhasil disinilah Luhan, berbaring di kamarnya tanpa melakukan apapun dan Baekhyun yang mengerjakan segala sesuatunya, termasuk memasak, dan membeli obat.

Luhan tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai kejadian tadi siang karena ia takut Baekhyun tambah khawatir. Ya, baekhyun tahu semua cerita masa kecil dan trauma yang dialami Luhan. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun bertambah cemas, melihat sekarang ini Baekhyun saja sudah melakukan segala sesuatu untuknya. Luhan tidak bisa seperti itu, ia sudah terbiasa mandiri.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah jika kau ingin pergi kuliah besok." Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan dan menuju kasurnya sendiri untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Luhan sudah merasa sangat baik hari ini. Dalam hati ia sangat mengucapkan terimakasih pada Baekhyun dan bangun duluan untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Luhan membuatkan sarapan seadanya, dan mulai bergegas membersihkan diri.

"Baek.. Aku berangkat duluan ya. Sarapan sudah ada di meja." Luhan merapikan barang-barangnya dan hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Byun.." Baekhyun memberikan isyarat tangan pada Luhan yang tentu Luhan sudah tahu artinya. _**Ya, aku akan makan nanti, hati-hati.**_ Ya, sekiranya begitu yang dikatakan Baekhyun lewat bahasa tangannya.

" _Good to hear._ " Luhan bergegas pergi.

"Oke, kelas hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa untuk workshop minggu depan." Professor Kyu meninggalkan ruangan kelas menyisakan mahasiswa nya yang mendesah lega. Perkuliahan hari ini terbilang cukup berat karena materinya yang cukup rumit dan membuat otak mahasiswa semua terbakar. Tak salah satunya Sehun.

"Aku duluan." Lambai Sehun pada teman-temannya, ia sudah tidak sabar pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman, setidaknya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Setengah jalan menuju ke kantin, matanya menemukan perempuan yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya. Ah, itu Luhan.

Sehun berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan Luhan. Mengamati bagaimana cara perempuan ini berjalan. Mendapati perban yang menempel di kepala perempuan itu, Sehun mengernyit. _Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Luhan?_

Lama memperhatikan Luhan membuat Sehun tidak sadar dari arah bersebrangan terdapat segerombolan pria dan wanita yang berjalan beriringan, sepertinya mereka melihat keberadaan Luhan dan keadaan Luhan yang seperti itu. Ide jahil sepertinya muncul di benak mereka.

"Apakah kau beripikiran yang sama sepertiku?" Tanya Chaeyeong pada teman-temannya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

" Tau kan bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Luhan sudah tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kenapa harus bertemu mereka disaat seperti ini, sih? Batinnya.

Mereka melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. Beberapa wanita terlihat mengobrol sedangkan pria yang berada di belakangnya berjalan santai dengan bola basket di tangannya. Saat mereka berhadapan dengan Luhan, tanpa sengaja, tangan Chaeyeong menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan berbalik menatapnya.

Luhan menegang seketika. "A-ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit ditundukkan.

Chaeyeong memasang wajah pura-pura cemas dan mengusap perban Luhan. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Lu? Kenapa bisa diperban begini?"

"Aku jatuh." Jawab Luhan. Walaupun Luhan tahu wanita ini hanya pura-pura. Ah apalagi ini Batinnya.

Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati tingkah Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekali berada disekitar kumpulan orang itu. Lama Sehun memikirkan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Luhan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah bola basket terlempar dengan keras menghantam belakang kepala Luhan. Dapat Sehun lihat rona wajah Luhan yang seketika berubah pucat pasi dan darah menetes dari belakang kepala perempuan itu.

Sehun mengeraskan rahang. _Beraninya dia…_

Luhan hanya terpaku ditempat. Pandangannya sudah terasa kabur dan ia akan terjatuh jika saja tidak ada tangan Chaeyeong menahannya. "Oh, astaga,!" Chaeyeong menutup mulutnya yang mengangan lebar dengan pura-pura. "Matthew! Sudah kubilang kan jangan main basket dikoridor. Lihat! Luhan berdarah!"

"Oh come on" Decak si pria yang melempar Luhan itu. " Itu tidak sengaja. Sorry."

Luhan berusaha untuk mengulaskan senyum yang sedikit terpaksakan. Dalam pandangan samar-samar, ia melihat prianya berjalan kearahnya dengan pandagan yang sulit diartikan bagi Luhan sendiri. Entahlah, mungkin karena cidera di kepalanya, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Sehun hanya diam di tempat tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu Luhan, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun geram.

Tangannya sudah terkepal erat saat jaraknya dengan Luhan semakin dekat.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Sehun dingin dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Membuat siapapun yang mendengar dibuat merinding, termasuk Chaeyeong. Hingga ia refleks melepas pegangan tangannya pada Luhan, dan Luhanpun limbung seketika jika saja Sehun tidak menahannya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Lu, Luhan." Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan untuk membuatnya tetap sadar. "Tolong tetap _bersamaku_." Bisik Sehun dilengkapi dengan kata-kata penenang agar Luhan bisa tetap berada pada kesadarannya.

Sehun melihat orang yang mengerjai Luhan mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Setelah meminta pertolongan kepada orang disekitar untuk membawa Luhan ke ruang kesehatan, Sehun mengambil bola basket yang tadi dilempar ke arah Luhan, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia kembali melemparkan bola itu kepada empunya sehingga umpatan keras terdengar dari sana.

"Aiissh! Si brengsek ini!" Matthew menghampiri Sehun dengan penuh amarah. " Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?"

Sehun lagi menatapnya dengan aura kelam yang menguar diseluruh tubuhnya, hingga membuat siapapun merinding. Tangannya kemudian mencengkram kuat dagu Matthew. "Berusahalah untuk menghilang dari pandanganku dan _wanitaku_ jika kau tidak ingin seperti ini.."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di hidung Matthew, dilanjutkan dengan pukulan-pukulan lain hingga ia kehabisan tenaga, bahkan hanya untuk membalas Sehun yang menghajarnya secara membabi-buta. Darah segar sudah didapati dibagian tubuh Matthew. Ia pun mendecih dan masih memberi senyum miring. Sementara Sehun, ia sudah berlalu menunju Luhan. Baginya, melihat kondisi Luhan adalah yang terpenting.

"Bukankah dia Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chaeyeong. "Oh astaga! Lihat wajahmu! Sudah tidak berbentuk lagi!"

Matthew pun mengangguk. " Ya." Sebuah senyum licik terukir di bibir lecetnya. "melihat rivalmu memiliki kelemahannya merupakan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat."

 **TBC**

jangan ditimpukin


End file.
